Fancy the Famous
by SuperEvilPorcupine
Summary: this is for XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's Vampire Academy contest. Rose has an eventful night with a famous guitarist. Then when at a concert for the band with her sister, she see's the guitarist again. AH and AU. M to be safe cause I don't know where this is going.


**Hola again guys (: This is for ****XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX****'s Vampire Academy contest. I hope you enjoy! This is AH. I don't own VA, sadly. I'd love to own Dimitri and make him my sexy Russian. I do own Georgia though. I also don't own the song. It's Taylor Swift's Back to December.**

**The Weak and the Famous**

My little sister, Georgia, is obsessed with the newest hit singer Dimitri Belikov. Me? I don't really care. I'm eighteen, but as my punishment for getting pregnant, my mom is making me go with her to a concert. My mom, against my will, found out that I had a one night stand, ending up pregnant.

"Georgia! Hurry up!" I called. "If you want to get there and get a good seat, we need to leave now!" I grabbed my wallet and walked to the door. At the moment, I am four months pregnant; barely showing, but enough to know I'm pregnant.

Georgia came running down the stairs a few seconds later. She was thirteen as was already taller than me. I stand cute at five one and she is nearly five seven. "Come on then, slow poke! You're the one who got pregnant, Rose!" she said, skipping out the door.

"Don't remind me, Gia," I said. I walked out the door behind her and pulled my sweater closer around me. As usual, I had on a tank and a sweater because I would get too hot in the stadium thing. Rolling my eyes at Georgia, I got in and drove off. She put in Dimitri Belikov's CD and sang along the whole time. The whole time, I was wondering if the guy I had a one night stand with, Adrian would be anywhere near the area. I shuddered at the thought and looked at Gia to see if she had noticed. Once we got to the concert, I parked and walked with Georgia.

"Rose, why do you have to walk so slowly?" she asked, looking back at me.

"I'm pregnant, what do you expect?" I continued walking at the speed I was walking at. Georgia huffed and slowed down to keep up with me. "I'm sorry." Once we got up to the line, I noticed I was correct. We had left early enough to not get caught in the mess of people. Suddenly, everyone started to scream as Dimitri Belikov and his entourage went past. Shit.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" Georgia asked. "You just went pale."

"The guy I had a one night stand with is the guitarist," I whispered to her. "His name is Adrian Ivashkov." When Adrian heard his name, he turned. His eyes widened as he saw me, but they widened more as his eyes traveled down to my stomach. He seemed to whisper something to Dimitri, who nodded. Then he was walking over to me.

"Rose? Is that you?" Adrian asked. He pulled me to him and hugged me. "I was sure I wouldn't see you again."

"Rosie, you had a one night stand with the guitarist of Dimitri Belikov's band?" Georgia screeched. "I'm telling all my friends!" She pulled out her phone which I grabbed.

"No. You are not telling them. This is punishment enough," I said, pointing to my stomach. "I'm due in September."

"Do you know the baby's gender?" Adrian asked. I shook my head lightly. "I'll be here every step of the way with you, if you'd like."

I looked at him. "Are you sure? A baby is a lot of work when you are in a big name band." My hands caressed my stomach. I looked over to see Dimtri walking over to us.

"Yo, A, we gotta go!" he called. Adrian shot him a look. "Who's this cu—" he cut off as soon as he saw my stomach.

"I'm Rosemarie Mazur and this is my sister Georgia Mazur," I said, looking at Georgia who was going insane right now. "My sister is a big fan."

"You're _the_ Rose?" he asked. His eyes were wide and looked me over. "I'm pretty sure Adrian liked that night. He wouldn't stop talking about you." Dimitri was chuckling by this point.

"That is not true. How about we continue this conversation back stage? Dimka doesn't want to get attacked by the mobs," Adrian said. He lead us back stage with Dimitri and Georgia following. She was hounding him with questions. I _almost_ felt sorry for him. Who am I kidding. I don't feel sorry.

"Adrian, I didn't know you were the guitarist in his band. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come tonight. Actually, I still would have had no choice. My mother forced me. Again, I'm sorry," I babbled.

Adrian chuckled. "It's fine. I'm actually glad I'm having a child. I haven't had a girlfriend in forever, so there are no girls to worry about; just my child now."

I blushed and ducked my head to hide it. Adrian lead me to his dressing room while Georgia was forced to wait outside in the lobby area. She was complaining the whole time, but hey, who says she can't suffer. "Why am I in here?"

"Well, we need to decide if we want to become a couple or what. We need to keep this child's life as normal as possible," Adrian said.

"How?" I screamed at him. "You're a guitarist in a hit band and I'm a normal eighteen year old girl!" My hormones were raging now and he just happened to be my victim.

"Hey, A, we gotta go on in a few!" Dimitri called through the door.

"Stay here, I mean, you don't have to," Adrian's voice trailed off. "You can go and we can make sure Georgia gets home."

I shook my head vigorously at him. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not stupid. I'm staying with her." I crossed my arms over my stomach and stared at him.

"Come on then. I'll get Dimka to give you guys front row seats. Do you need anything else?" Adrian said, leading me outside.

"A water if that isn't too much to ask for," I said shyly. I wasn't used to all the attention from guys, but hey, there is a first for everything. Adrian nodded and handed me a cold bottle of water from the fridge out in the lobby. "Thanks for everything."

Adrian smiled and kissed my cheek. "I've got to go out. I think Georgia is already out there if you want to try to find her. Or you can stay back here. I'm pretty sure you can see her from the edge of the stage."

I nodded and stayed at the curtains. All the guys smiled at me as they went past. This is going to be an eventful night. I tuned out the concert until I heard my name being called from the stage. I shook my head vigorously at Dimitri.

"Come on Rosie Posie. Come sing with me. A says you are a great singer," Dimitri reasoned with me. "Rose! Rose!" he started shouting, making everyone else shout. Sighing, I complied and went onto the stage. Everyone went silent as I walked out. Somehow I knew they were staring at my stomach.

"What would you like to sing?" I asked Dimitri.

"How about some Taylor Swift? I'm sure you know her songs," he grinned at me. "Back to December is stuck in my head. You know that one, right?"

I paled right there. "I know that one," I said quietly. "Let's get this over with." Back To December describes an ex-boyfriend of mine, but who knows, it's all in the mind I guess.

Adrian started playing the song on his guitar and then looked at me to start singing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

By the time we finished, the crowd was seemingly in tears. "Who knew Rose would make everyone cry," Dimitri commented. "Rose Mazur everyone!"

I bowed, laughing the whole time and smiled down at Georgia. She was smiling at me and seemed to be happy that I was getting to know the band.

**So what does everyone think of the first chapter. It's not exactly how I planned at first, but it'll do. Review please! (: **


End file.
